Sasuhansel and Narugretel
by Eita Yumiko
Summary: Itachi sama Kyuubi nikah? Punya dua anak? Nama anak nya Sasuke sama Naruto? Bisik-bisik tetangga mulai terdengar, dunia yang semakin panas karna pemanasan global semakin menjadi akibat gunjingan para penggosip. Topik kali ini memang sangat membara untuk tidak dibicarakan. SasuNaru/ItaKyuu. Yaoi awas HUMU. Selamat membaca.


SASUHANSEL AND NARUGRETEL/SASUNARUITAKYUU/YAOI

Comedy-Romance

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, AU, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca.

Tuesday, December 02, 2014, 7:58:05 PM

.

.

Itachi sama Kyuubi nikah? Punya dua anak? Nama anak nya Sasuke sama Naruto?

Bisik-bisik tetangga mulai terdengar, dunia yang semakin panas karna pemanasan global semakin menjadi akibat gunjingan para penggosip. Topik kali ini memang sangat membara untuk tidak dibicarakan.

Awal kisah dimulai dari baginda ratu Namikaze Kushina dan sahabatnya tercinta Uchiha Mikoto yang membuka sebuah brand pakaian mereka sendiri. Produk pakaian istri-istri billioner ini bertemakan masa lampau eropa. Maka dari itu untuk mempromosikan produk nya, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah flim drama pendek yang akan mengorbankan putra-putra mereka. Dengan judul, Sasuhansel dan Narugretel.

"Biarkan rambut pirangnya turun, rambutnya sudah cukup panjang, ikat setengah saja." Kushina berceloteh panjang lebar pada si penata rias sang Namikaze bungsu, sedangkan yang bersangkutan sudah berkaca-kaca. "Wajahmu sudah cukup feminine Naruto, tak perlu make up yang berlebihan sudah sempurna, ibu bangga padamu." Ucapan sang ibu bagaikan tombak yang membelah kokoro anaknya, walaupun berbentuk sebuah pujian tapi bermakna sebuah hinaan.

Kushina berlari lari lagi di tengah-tengah ruang studio yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah hutan dengan segala perlengkapannya untuk adegan pertama, dia memastikan semuanya sesuai harapan. Langkahnya terhenti saat mata merahnya bertubrukan dengan mata merah lain yang mirip seperti miliknya. "Kau, kenapa belum siap-siap?"

Yang ditatap hanya melengos. "Aku sudah bilang tak mau."

Mendengar itu Kushina langsung berjalan cepat menuju bangku santai yang diduduki putra pertamanya.

Jdak

"Aduh." Kyuubi, sang Namikaze pertama hanya mengaduh saat sang ibu tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Kau lihat, adikmu itu penurut, berbeda denganmu." Kushina mulai mengomeli sang anak.

Kyuubi memandang jengah ibunya, matanya menatap sang adik. "Kau saja yang tega, lihat anakmu sudah berkaca-kaca begitu karena terus kau paksa."

Kushina menatap putra bungsunya. Gaun simple orange pudar selutut. Rambut pirang diatas bahu yang diikat setengah. Sepatu flat putih. Kushina jadi merona lihat anaknya kawai begitu. "Dia berkaca-kaca karna bahagia anak bodoh." Kushina kembali mencerca anak sulungnya. "Kau sekarang pakai kostum mu!"

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau Kaa-san." Si sulung mulai berdiri. "Kenapa tidak para Uchiha saja yang menggunakan gaun?" jari telunjuk si sulung Namikaze menunjuk kearah Mikoto dan kedua anaknya yang sedang dirias, mereka sudah menggunakan baju pria jaman lampau eropa.

"Mereka itu laki-laki Kyuu, mana mungkin menggunakan gaun?"

Ucapan Kushina membuat Kyuubi membatin nelangsa. "Tapi aku dan Naruto juga laki-laki Kaa-san."

"Wajah mereka manly, sedangkan wajahmu dan Naruto itu feminine Kyuu, lihat Naruto kawai begitu." Mata berbinar Kushina menatap putra bungsu nya yang sudah hampir meneteskan air mata karna tekanan batin.

"Tapi ini mengenai harga diri Kaa-san." Si sulung Namikaze masih belum mengalah.

"Aku melahirkanmu dengan mengorbankan segala hal dan kau dengan beraninya membawa-bawa soal harga diri di depan ibumu?"

Kyuubi mengerang, ibunya pasti membawa bawa hal yang membuat dirinya lemah. Dasar wanita licik. "Terserah saja apa maumu." Si Namikaze sulung kembali duduk dengan wajah nelangsa.

"Oke, cepat cepat dandani anak ini!" Kushina kembali berteriak-teriak pada para penata rias. "Jangan gunakan wik, itu tidak alami, naikan saja poni nya ke belakang dan jepit dengan jepitan yang manis." Kyuubi pasrah, sangat pasrah malah. "Rambutmu ini bentuk apa sebenarnya Kyuu?" Kushina mendesah melihat rambut putranya yang berbentuk tak jelas. Poni panjang menyamping, dengan model pria biasa tapi rambut belakangnya panjang hingga bawah bahu.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, ini rambut pria, jika susah Uchiha keriputan itu saja yang didandani perempuan, rambutnya lebih cocok."

Jdak.

"Aduh, Kaa-san." Kyuubi kembali mengeluh betapa enteng tangan Kaa-san nya.

"Kau ini, sudah Kaa-san bilang mereka ini laki-laki Kyuu, rambut Itachi panjang terkesan seksi, beda dengan mu yang manis." Hancur sudah harga diri Kyuubi yang dengan seenaknya diinjak-injak sang ibu. "Kepang saja rambut bagian belakangnya, disambung dibeberapa bagian agar terlihat alami." Kushina kembali mengkomando. "Semuanya sudah siap, tinggal menunggu anak bodoh berganti kostum kita mulai adegan pertama." Wajah ibu anak dua itu berbinar bahagia. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang wajahnya tambah jengkel. "Yang berbeda dari penggarapan ini adalah tidak ada pemotongan."

"Kau gila? Mana bisa." Si Namikaze sulung mengintruksi.

Dahi Kushina berkedut. "Ingin dipukul lagi hah?" mata nya menatap tajam putra sulungnya yang mendengus kesal. "Pemotongan dilakukan saat pergantian lokasi, pengeditan juga tak boleh terlalu mencolok, ini harus alami, dan semuanya tergantung improfisasi. Naskah Improfisasi dari arahan Mikoto sebagai narator." Jelas Kushina membuat semua kru yang bersangkutan merinding. Sebenarnya tak terlalu masalah, jika yang memerankan bukan keempat oranng putra Uchiha-Uzumaki yang terkenal rival abadi.

. . .

Adegan pertama.

-Di sebuah desa kecil pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bahagia, mereka mempunyai dua orang anak yang sangat manis bernama Sasuhansel dan Narugretel.-

.

Kamera menyorot kearah Itachi yang berperan sebagai seorang ayah sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuubi yang berperan sebagai ibu disebuah bangku teras rumah kayu, mereka duduk berdua dikursi panjang dengan saling menatap mesra.

Sebenarnya hal yang terjadi adalah. "Kau keriput cari-cari kesempatan hah?" Kyuubi mendesis kesal kepada pemuda dihadapannya yang dengan seenaknya meluk-meluk pinggang aduhai miliknya.

"Inikan akting Kyuu." Sekalian modus. Batin Itachi berteriak licik.

"Kau benar ini kan akting." Kushina dan mikoto ikutan blusing melihat acting putra sulung mereka yang terlihat mesra, pinggang Kyuubi dipeluk Itachi, sedangkan tangan Kyuubi mengelus lembut wajah Itachi.

Dan lagi-lagi yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan seperti yang terlihat. Pipi Itachi sudah memerah karna terlalu keras digampar gampar Kyuubi, dahi si sulung Uchiha sudah berkedut, tangannya terangkat ke helai rambut Kyuubi, yang terlihat seperti mengelus di mata Kushina dan Mikoto, tapi sebenarnya. "Oi oi keriput, jangan jambak! sakit."

"Kau yang memulai Kyuu." Itachi terus menjambak rambut Kyuubi.

"Sial, kau cari ribut hah?" Kyuubi mencengkram kerah Uchiha sulung, masih dengan berbisik. Dengan berdiri dan badan yang menjorok kearah Uchiha sulung, Kyuubi menaikan satu kakinya ke kursi.

Kyuubi lupa dirinya memakai gaun merah sebetis gak sadar main angkat-angkat kaki. Fokus Itachi jadi ke bokser merah Kyuubi yang entah kenapa bikin Itachi laper, pahanya itu.

"Lihat apa kau keriput?" Kyuubi akhirnya sadar ada area bawahnya terbuka, pantesan sejuk. "Dasar humu." Ejeknya sambil menyeringai.

Wah nantang. Batin Itachi gak terima, dia kan super. "Merasa bagus sama paha kurang nutrisi gitu?"

"Apa?" Kyuubi semakin nyalak. Cengkraman di kerah Itachi semakin erat, Kyuubi gak trima paha semoknya dikata-katain.

Kaki Kyuubi semakin naik. Sekarang bukan masalah paha, yang ditengah ikutan nampang dimata Itachi walaupun ketutup bokser tapi bikin Itachi tambah laper, Kyuubi gak sadar udah ngumpanini diri sendiri.

Tarik.

"Aduh." Kepala Kyuubi kepentok bangku panjang pas kakinya tiba-tiba ditarik Itachi. Hitam ketemu Merah. "Kau mau apa keriput?" Kyuubi jadi panik pas sadar ternyata dirinya ditindih Itachi.

"Main yuk Kyuu!" Kyuubi kaget pas mata Itachi berubah merah dengan motif aneh.

"Apa maksu-eh kau mau apa keriput? Jangan deket-deket, jauh jauh bibirmu ituuuuu-emmmmppppp."

Mikoto dan Kushina semakin blusing melihat adegan tak senonoh yang akan dilakukan Itachi dan Kyuubi. "Alihkan kameranya, aduh mereka berdua itu tak lihat-lihat situasi." Kushina berteriak pada kameramen agar kamera segera dialihkan dari dua manusi yang sedang memadu kasih.

Kamera teralihkan kearah kedua anak manis yang sedang bermain di halaman depan rumah.

"Ahhhhhh- pergiiiiiii!" si pirang yang terlihat manis berlari-lari di halaman, terlihat burung burung kecil mematuki kepalanya.

"Hahahahahahahaha" sementara itu di tengah tengah halaman terlihat sang tersangka yang tadi sengaja menumpahkan makanan burung kekepala si pirang sedang tertawa bahagia, tidak sesuai karakter aslinya, tapi di dongeng tertuliskan bahwa dia sedang memberi makan burung bersama sang adik dihalaman rumah dengan bahagia kan? Ya, dia memerankan perannya sebagai seseorang yang sangat bahagia sekarang.

Semua kru yang membantu proses penggarapan film pendek ini hanya bisa berdoa akan keselamatan kedua putra Namikaze.

. . .

Adegan Kedua.

-Suatu hari sang Ayah mengajak kedua anaknya ke hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar-

.

Latar belakang sekarang berganti dengan hutan yang lebat. Itachi terlihat membawa katana untuk menebang pohon berjalan selangkah lebih depan dari dua orang anak yang bergandengan di belakang. Sebenarnya bukan bergandengan, jika dilihat baik baik diantara kedua tangan remaja lima belas tahun itu terdapat ranting untuk media agar tak saling bersentuhan, tapi bukannya malah kelihatan manis?

"Oi, kau mau cari kayu bakar pakai katana?" dahi Sasuke berkedut melihat sang kakak yang beda dua tahun darinya itu terlihat keren, sedangkan dirinya harus bergandengan tangan dengan- kepalanya menoleh kesamping.

"Apa kau Teme?" gadis jejadian menyalak, Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dialog Sasuke, Dialog" Itachi berdehem pelan. "Dan walau peranku jadi ayah tua yang renta, tapi aku tetap harus terlihat keren." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Ayah, aku lelah." Kedua Uchiha menggosok lengan mereka yang meriding begitu mendengar suara Namikaze kedua yang berusaha saperempuan mungkin walau hasilnya- sebaiknya tak usah dibahas. Kyuubi diluar stage terlihat menahan tawa hingga air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Naruto kembali merutuk ibunya dalam hati.

Itachi sebisa mungkin menguasai suasana, "Oh anakku, kasihan sekali kau, sini papa peluukkk." Ucapnya edan sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto bergidik, matanya kembali berkaca kaca. "Oi, yang benar Itachi!" sang pahlawan hati -ehem- Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto, menatap sang kakak tajam, walau dia kadang juga menjahili Naruto tapikan yang boleh menjahili bocah kuning itu hanya Sasuke seorang.

Itachi mendengus. "Kau lelah? Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, ayo ayah gandeng." Itachi masih saja modus, tapi kembali Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto dan langsung berjalan ke tempat yang sudah disediakan bagian perlengkapan untuk tempat istirahat.

Itachi mengikuti dari belakang, matanya melirik keluar stage kearah Kyuubi yang tertawa mencemoh kearahnya sambil menunjukan jari tengahnya. Dahi Itachi berkedut, kau kan super, jangan terpengaruh Chi, mungkin Kyuubi memberi kode ingin disodok langsung dengan jari tengah untuk pemanasan.

Dengan senyum yang menawan Itachi melanjutkan dialognya. "Kalian disini dan jangan pergi kemana mana, ayah akan mengambil air disungai." Ucap pria tampan itu sambil mengacak kedua rambut berbeda warna dihadapannya. Yang kuning merona sedangkan yang hitam menyalak dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Cahaya lampu stage diredupkan, seolah malam tiba beberapa saat setelah Itachi keluar. Kedua bocah yang duduk berdampangan kini mulai kembali melanjutkan dialog yang sebenarnya hanya ada di imajinasi.

"Sasu, kenapa ayah lama?" Naruto menghayati dengan mengubah mimik wajahnya serupa dengan seseorang yang sedang cemas. Sasuke yang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghilangkan gambaran menggemaskan wanita jadi-jadian disampingnya dengan semu merah pudar dipipi.

"Kita pulang sendiri saja, kau tadi membuat jejak kemari dengan roti sarapan tadi pagi kan?" Sasuke mengucapkan dialognya dengan malas. Dia bicara panjang saja jarang, tapi disini dia dituntut untuk berbicara panjang, bayarannya harus mahal.

Naruto mengernyit. Tangannya merogoh saku depan gaun. "Roti ini?"

Sasuke menatap horror roti yang dipegang Naruto. "Kenapa masih ada padamu?"

"Aku berfikir mungkin akan lapar saat dihutan, jadi kusimpan di saku." Jawaban polos itu membuat keringat imajiner menggantung didahi Sasuke.

"Tapi dicerita- JIKA KAU LAPAR KAU BISA MENGAMBIL MAKAN DILUAR STAGE, SEBAIKNYA JANGAN COBA-COBA BERFIKIR! KAU ITU TAK PANTAS BERFIKIR DOBE." Sasuke keluar karakter untuk sesaat. Diluar stage Mikoto menginjak-injak sekeranjang tomat. Bungsu Uchiha menghela nafas. "Yasudah kita cari jalannya saja dulu." Tangannya meraih tangan Naruto, tapi langsung dihempas.

"Ka-kau- kau jahat Sasuke, aku memberikan segalanya untukmu, harta, tubuh, hidupku, tapi kau- KAU MENDUAKANKU."

Mendengar dialog Naruto yang melenceng ke sinetron tv sebelah membuat Kushina menyiram bensin ke keranjang penuh ramen instan dan membakarnya. Naruto benar-benar menangis kali ini.

Dengan masih terisak, bocah kuning itu menurut saat Sasuke menggandenga tangannya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam kegelapan yang mencengkam. Disudut ruangan sudah disulap menjadi rumah yang terlihat minggiurkan dengan seluruh bagiannya yang terbuat dari coklat dan permen.

"Nar, lihat ada rumah enak." Kembali, Sasuke menyucapkan bagiannya dengan wajah datar. Merasa tak ada respon, Sasuke menoleh kesamping, mendapati Naruto yang masih menunduk dan terisak. "Dobe? Dialog."

Naruto mendongak, wajah manisnya penuh dengan air mata, "Aku maunya ramen Sas." Sasuke blussing seketika.

Pemuda tampan itu berdehem sejenak, menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Aku akan membelikanmu jika kau berkerjasama denganku hingga ini selesai." Bungsu Uchiha merutuk dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan moe supernya. Sasuke kembali meruntuk tapi dia mengangguk. Dari luar stage Kushina dan Mikoto memotret kemanisan putra putra mereka.

Naruto megusap air matanya dengan tangan yang tak digenggam Sasuke. "Aku ingin kesana Sasu." Ucapnya lagi dengan tidak mengurangi moe diwajahnya. Sasuke hanya berpaling dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah coklat itu dengan tangan yang masih menggengam tangan Naruto.

...

Adegan Ketiga.

-Sasuhansel dan Narugretel memasuki rumah coklat tanpa tau bahaya yang menanti mereka. Dengan semangat kedua anak itu melahap coklat dan permen hingga kekenyangan dan tertidur-

.

Stage kali ini menampilkan setting yang menggambarkan rumah tua dengan banyak coklat dengan permen yang menempel didinding dan tersebar diatas meja. Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berpura pura tertidur disalah satu kursi yang memanjang. Kyuubi memasuki stage dengan wajah jengkel karna ibunya kembali memaksa. "Ceritanya dibelokan sedikit karna kekurangan pemain." Kata wanita rubah itu saat memaksa Kyuubi mengunakan gaunnya kembali.

Dengan keras dia menutup pintu, Kushina diluar stage bertahan dengan dahi berkedut. Dengan kasar pula Kyuubi menyeret Sasuke ketengah ruangan yang sudah disiapkan kuali besar untuk dua orang. "Oi- apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke memberontak, karna setahunya dia dan Naruto akan dimasukan kuali saat mereka masih tertidur, tapi kenapa Kyuubi kasar begini, dan lagi, kenapa hanya dirinya?

"Diam saja pantat ayam!" Kyuubi masih menyeret Sasuke hingga benda melayang dari luar stage menghantam kepalanya, yang ternyata adalah sandal buluk. "Brengsek, apa-apaan ini?" mata merah rubi Kyuubi menatap tajam uchiha sulung yang hanya bersiul-siul diluar stage.

Akhirnya setelah terjadi pembantaian dari induk rubah dan sedikit pemotongan ditengah tengah karna terpaksa, pembuatan film pendek yang tidak jelas ini kembali dimulai.

Terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang diikat kendur berdiri di kuali besar. Kyuubi tersenyum jahat -sesuai perannya- sambil membawa centong besar. "Kalian anak anak nakal akan ku goreng."

Semua yang ada disana merasakan dahinya berkedut kecuali Naruto saat mendengar Kyuubi menggoreng dengan kuali.

"Ib-ibu? Kenapa?" mata Naruto berkaca kaca menatap kakaknya, sedangkan yang ditatap merasa sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. "Kyu-kyuunii, kau mimisan." Tatapan Naruto berubah horor.

Kyuubi segera menghapus darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat adik moenya. Duh, Kyuubi pengen incesan. Setelah berdeham Kyuubi berusaha kembali fokus. "Cih, memangnya kenapa? Kalian memang sudah kuincar dari dulu, asal kalian tahu, keriputan sialan itu sudah ku bunuh."

Dahi Itachi berkedut, tangannya sudah menggotong kursi untuk dilemparkan ke Kyuubi jika tak dicegah orang orang.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Nenek tua?" Sasuke berkata sinis, Kyuubi menggeram dan memukulkan ujung centong kekepala Sasuke, menimbulkan aduhan dari si bungsu Uchiha.

Kyuubi tersenyum. "Aku yang memegang kendali disini anak ayam." Sasuke menatap dendam Kyuubi, tatapan itu terhenti saat kakak nya memasuki stage lewat pintu dengan riasan merah merah diwajahnya karna dicerita dia berhasil lolos dari kematian.

"Lepaskan mereka Kyuu!" Itachi masuk stage dengan wajah mempesona menatap Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi terpesona. Bukan, bukan pada Itachi, tapi pada sekeranjang apel di tangan Uchiha sulung. "Mereka juga anak anakmu, kau tak bisa memakannya." Itachi mendekat, kini sulung Uchiha dan Namikaze berhadap-hadapan. "Aku sudah mencarikan makanan kesukaanmu." Itachi tersenyum, dan entah kenapa, mungkin karna error, Kyuubi membalas senyuman Itachi.

Suara Kushina yang meneriakan CUT, menjadi latar belakang acara saling pandang yang menggelikan.

Dibelakang Sasuke memasang tampang ingin muntah, tangannya menarik bocah kuning disampingnya dan menyeretnya pergi, dan entah kenapa juga Naruto menurut. Mungkin karna Sasuke sudah janji meneraktirnya ramen.

.

.

.

OWARI

-.- apaaaaaannnnnnnnn ini?

Duh, ide nyelip, padahal saya juga gak begitu tau cerita Hansel Gretel, Cuma ngandelin kakek gugle yang pas-pasan. Terimakasih saja yang sudah mau membaca.


End file.
